In the Rain
by miss bookworm malfoy
Summary: First, the rain. Then, the curse. After, the kiss. Following, the tension. Later, the knife. Always, the undying love. Rated T for character death and suicide.
1. In the Rain

Hey peoples! This idea has been gnawing my guts out and I PROMISE I'll update my other stories soon!! This is kinda depressing(my dogs just died), so if you don't like that kind of stuff, DON"T READ IT!!! Rated T for character deaths.

Miss Bookworm Malfoy

In the Rain

She loved the rain. She loved everything about it. But she especially loved that she could cry freely with out anyone knowing. On every rainy day, she would put on a light jacket and run outside. When she would return, she would be soaked to the bone, but slightly happier.

Draco Malfoy was _not_ supposed to know all this about the 'filthy little Mudblood', but he did. And he prided himself with little pieces of information about any one person at school. Like, for instance, Pansy Parkinson had _**extremely**_ bad breath… Wait, everyone knew that. Okay, another example, Lavender Brown had the _biggest _crush on, you'll never guess who. Go on, take a guess.

Ron Weasley…? Nope. Harry Potter…? Close, but no. Crabbe…? No. Goyle…? Uhh, no. You give up? Oh well, I'll tell you any way. It's Professor-

"_Malfoy!!!!!"_ Someone yelled his surname. "Wh-wha?" Malfoy said, slowly raising his head off his desk. "I believe you were asked what you would get if you added boomslang skin and Frosted Mini-Wheats." Malfoy, still coming out of his post-nap stupor, just stared at Professor Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the air. Snape ignored her. "Mr. Malfoy…? The answer please?" Malfoy looked around the room, also ignoring Hermione, and his eyes finally came to rest on his puddle of drool. Under the disgusting slime, was the answer.

"Nothing, Professor." Snape's lip curled. "Very resourceful Mr. Malfoy. Looking to your book when you're supposed to have already read it on your own time. You will not be sleeping on mine. Five points from Slytherin. But I'll add another ten for the correct answer."

Hermione huffed and slowly put her hand back down. As Snape started to drone about what they were to do tomorrow, she looked out the window. Clouds were rolling in. Big, dark, cumulonimbus clouds, a certainty of a thunderstorm. She sighed as she stood to gather her things. Thankfully, it was the last class for today.

She hurried ahead of the class, hoping she could make it out in time. She loved the calm before the storm, almost as much as she loves being able to cry. She couldn't cry any other time, or place. The library was always full, the common room is, well, the common room, and her dormitory is always filled with Lavender and Pavarti either gossiping, experimenting with make-up combinations, or doing some facials. So she cried in the rain.

She ran up the stairs to the Seventh year girls' dormitory, dropped her books on her bed, grabbed her jacket, and whizzed outside. She slowed to a walk as she reached the grounds. She walked to the tree by the lake she usually did her homework under and sat down. But only for a few moments. Soon, her body was fidgeting, waiting for the rain, but not being satisfied. She looked up at the sky impatiently.

She glanced around. There was no one here to see it. She could just do it now. No one would notice. She squinted at the sky again. With a final sigh, she pointed her wand at the sky. She whispered something faintly, so that no one could hear her. Something clear and shimmery shot out of her wand.

Just as the rain started to fall, she dropped her chin on her knees, now pulled up to her chest. Her shoulders shook as her tears and raindrops soaked her robes. After a couple of seconds, she lifted her head, tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks.

Her tears continued to mix with the rain for what seemed like forever to Draco Malfoy. Sure, they were mortal enemies, but crying was his weakness. He just stood some five meters behind her, watching her.

He smiled and even giggled a little as she jumped up, with tears still pouring down her face, ran into the middle of the field, and started spinning circles on the spot. She laughed, which was odd considering her present state, and kept spinning. When she finally got dizzy enough, she fell down, still giggling and crying. By that time, buckets of ice water were being hammered out of the clouds.

She stood up, still a little shaky, and immediately fell back down. She sat there a couple seconds, waiting for the ground to stop trying to buck her off of it. After a few more minutes, she stood up; steadier this time. She looked up into the clouds, and sighed in contentment. And _now_ you could barely make out the person standing ten feet away from you, much less about fifteen feet.

Draco could barely see Hermione, so he took a few baby steps toward her. Apparently, she has ears like a hawk. She snapped her head forward and squinted into the semi-darkness. Draco froze on the spot. "Who's there?" she called out, drawing her wand. She sent a Stunning curse, nonverbally, en route to Draco, but it missed his ear by a fraction of an inch.

Unluckily for Draco, the light from her curse exposed his hidden face. She stood stock-still. "Why are you here…? What do you want…? Coming on order of Voldemort to kill me off, I suppose. Well if you are, you're out of luck. There won't be anyone die today. Unless you include you, of course… But, then again, it'll still be nobody." Draco said nothing, just sat, watching her face as the rain slowly started to thin out. "What? No smart remarks from the Prince of Slytherin? No, 'Watch where you're aiming your curses, Mudblood'? No 'Watch your back. That will be the last time you ever use your wand at me, Mudblood'?" During her rambling, she didn't notice that Draco had taken a few steps toward her.

He slowly put his hand on her wand and lowered it to her side. She didn't protest, just sat there, staring at him. She whispered quietly, "And still… nothing. See? I knew you didn't have it in you." But he did. It was _all_ he had in him. So he showed her. He showed her he had it in him. He showed her the Prince of Slytherin could have a heart. He showed her Voldemort didn't matter to him anymore. He showed her his soul, his very thoughts and feelings. He showed her his passion for her, his longing for her, and, most of all, he showed her that they could never be together.

All of this was brought out in a single, fervent, adoring kiss, that Jack and Rose, off of _Titanic, _themselves couldn't master.

And that was the last time she saw him, though it wasn't the last time _he_ saw _her_. Over the next fifteen years, he watched her help win the war. He watched her get married to Potter. And have Potter's children. And pretend to be happy with Potter. He watched her fake smiles and false laughs at their reunions. He watched her cry herself asleep. He watched her wish she weren't with Potter. Because Potter would never have it in him, not like Draco did, anyway.

And, at long last, he watched the life ebb out of her eyes. Because he had finally done what he was assigned to do. He watched the knife slice open her pretty flesh and her precious blood drain from her face. And he was there the whole time, holding her, kissing her neck, and offering her his last condolences. He had finally killed the lost love his life, the Mudblood… on his Father's orders. And for that, he took the knife out of her stomach and whispered into her lifeless form, "I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you; and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go 'round, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry: This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame "

The Aurors that got to the scene first told everyone it was odd… They were both stabbed in various places, apparently by the same knife, tangled in each others' arms… but what had happened? It was raining and whoever's fingerprints were once on the offending knife are gone forever.

Lucius Malfoy watched as his son was carried off in the rain. And then he realized: they had been in love. The whole time: in love. Then he realized another thing: they had lived, loved, and died in the rain together. Just how they wanted to. And he hoped that his son had made the right choice in putting that knife in his stomach. Because Draco Malfoy taught his Dad something very important that day.

"Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." But this time, Draco had lost her and ended himself as well. And in doing that, he proved that he _had_ loved, and forever will.

FIN

thanks for reading! review please! tell me if it sucked or it was good, i'll even accept flames, I DON"T CARE! Just please review. Thank you.

Miss Bookworm Malfoy


	2. Dis & AN

Disclaimer: The last chapter had a quote from a song called "Sorry" by Buckcherry. A disclaimer wasn't put on the last chapter and I'm SOOO sorry. And there was also a quote from Alfred Lord Tennyson... Both of these quotes constructed this story, which took my writing to new heights.

A/N: The sequel to "In the Rain" will be up soon. I'm in the process of finishing it as of this week. If it's not up by next Wednesday, review and remind me!!! There's nothing like a couple reviews to get a writer on the move. Lol. Well, I'm off!!!


End file.
